


俳句 of Love, Hate and Friendship

by PendulumDeath



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Haiku, Love/Hate, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumDeath/pseuds/PendulumDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durarara!! Haiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shizuo And His Love-Hate For Izaya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemoninagin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoninagin/gifts).



I love you in red,

Blood red that is, cascading

Out of your body.

* * *

Rest in pieces, scum,

In the trash, where you belong.

Wish I had done it.

* * *

I want to touch you,

Your flawless porcelain skin;

Irresistible!

* * *

Red eyes spell danger,

So why can’t I run away?

I run towards you.

* * *

Your ass is so hot,

Can I please fondle it, flea?

I will be gentle!

* * *

Fucking flea, come here,

Your dick is such a turn on,

Can I suck you off?    

* * *

Dreaming of biting

Your mouthwatering asscheeks

Hurry, bend over!

* * *

You make me horny,

Don’t let me catch you, insect,

Cause I’ll break your ass.

* * *

Music to my ears,

The sound of your bones breaking.

Now on to the next!

* * *

You have nice thighs, flea.

You’d look hot in a black skirt.

Do it for me, please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I was minding my own business, working on updating BF, when you, my dear [lemoninagin](http://lemoninagin.tumblr.com/), dragged me into this and now you're gonna get a bunch of Haiku besides the Shizaya ones I wrote because these fucking things are addictive. That's what you get for trying to make me join the Butt Poets Society! (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻
> 
> ~~ What this means is that I'm basically trolling you now. Enjoy~ ~~
> 
> EDIT: [Oh, and look here, there's this awesome audio reading of this chapter by lemoninagin~](http://lemoninagin.tumblr.com/post/127300311492/couldnt-wait-did-it-anyway-u-cant-stop-me)
> 
> What you waitin' for? Go listen to it. It's purrfect. ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	2. Izaya Love-Hates Shizuo Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed the Chapter 1 reading done by lemoninagin? [Check it out now!](http://lemoninagin.tumblr.com/post/127300311492/couldnt-wait-did-it-anyway-u-cant-stop-me)

Ne, ne, Shizu-chan?

Want to take it up the ass?

Feels good, I promise!

* * *

Roses are blood red,

Blond beasts are fucking stupid,

Please die, you loser!

* * *

Shizu-chan’s nipples,

Why must they be so perky?

Too sexy for words.

* * *

Your lips taste too sweet.

Really hate that, you know?

Stop kissing me, mutt!

* * *

Fuck me harder, beast

Or I’ll slice you to ribbons!

Go harder, I said!

* * *

The love-hate I feel

Why can’t something surpass it?

Wish we’d never met.

* * *

You choking on blood;

I’ve dreamed of it many times

And yet I can’t watch.

* * *

Bones crushed to pieces,

Hurts too much! Why won’t you stop?

You cruel monster.

* * *

Wild kiss like a bite

And blood flowing down bruised neck

Feeds my masochism.

* * *

Eyes fill with hot tears.

I'll die without you; it hurts.

Please stay, I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [lemoninagin's reading for this chapter, woo! Check it out.](http://lemoninagin.tumblr.com/post/127358508957/you-didnt-ask-for-it-so-here-it-is) ♥


End file.
